The water- and oil-repellency can be now given to fibers by use of a water- and oil-repellent agent comprising a polyfluoroalkyl group-containing (meth)acrylate copolymer as an effective component. Patent Literature 1 discloses water dispersion type, water- and oil-repellent agents effective for giving fibers both durabilities of water and oil repellency and water pressure resistance, against repeated washings. The water dispersion type, water- and oil-repellent agent comprises a mixture of an emulsion polymerization product prepared from a mixture of mixed perfluoroalkyl acrylates having perfluoroalkyl groups of 6-16 carbon atoms, a polymerizable monomer such as dioctyl maleate, 2-hydroxyethyl acrylate, N,N-dimethyl acrylamide, etc., a surfactant, and a solvent, with a blocked isocyanate emulsion, but fails to give a satisfactory water and oil repellency to not only the synthetic fibers, but also the natural fibers.                Patent Literature 1: WO 00/58416        